


His Thrussy

by Al_D_Baran



Series: Dark Voltron Fics [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Gore, Decapitation, Drabble, Gore, Guro, I am sooooooo sorry, M/M, Necrophilia, Non-Human Genitalia, Not Beta Read, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Indulgent, Snuff, Throat Fucking, like... actual fucking throat fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_D_Baran/pseuds/Al_D_Baran
Summary: Lotor thinks Lance talks too much so he finds a quick, efficient solution.(Please READ THE TAGS. Do NOT click on this work if you're not ready to handle what it contains. PLEASE. I beg you.You know what's awaiting inside so PLEASE stay away if this sort of content triggers you.)





	His Thrussy

**Author's Note:**

> At least he can't get thregnant when he's dead.  
> This was written in like 20 minutes. It's litteraly the most self-indulgent thing ever.  
> I swear I love Lance that's why I gotta kill him all the time and make him suffer.

“You talk too much,” Lotor declares haughtily, fisting a hand in the squirming blue paladin’s hair. Lance trashes still, with a scream that’ll never get to finish – without him ever seeing it, the steel blade slams down his nape, passing through it like butter. Even the bone gives without troubles. There’s a throaty gasp suddenly as the head meets the floor.  
  
Finally, the paladin shuts up. Lotor smirks, giving a look at the wide-eyed horror on the youthful face. It fell right between his knees. He toys with it with his foot, sighing with amusement. Now that he can’t speak. The boy’s opened throat lets out a few gurgles as the blood pours out of it, covering both his armour and the floor.  
  
He’ll have to clean later but Lotor just can’t help looking at the way the trachea looks. Something wicked forms in his mind as he pulls his suit down to reveal his cock, already hard from watching the pretty human. He had been resisting him, of course, but there’s always a way to get what he wants, even if it’ll be just for a short time. The head is leaking and he rubs it across the flesh of the decapitated neck, enjoying the seething warmth of his muscles. He fingers the uncovered oesophagus. It’s tight and warm, not unlike a cunt.  
  
Maybe he could have kept the paladin alive, asked the scientists to give him one. It would have been a shame for him, a dishonour to have been changed like this. Surely, the other paladins would have agreed – their comrade’s integrity, when it was attacked, made them seem like a weak little band of rebels. And it is what they are, now even weaker when one of them is dead and just a little toy.  
  
He fingers it open, watching the strikingly red of the flesh and the blood, the ochre tones of the fatty layers where he’s cut him. The whiteness of the bone. The health of youth written all over him. At least he died in his peak, Lotor thinks, gripping Lance’s armpits, shoving his cock deep inside the flesh of the dead body. It gives easily, ripping under the powerful thrust. Had he been alive, he would have been tightening far too much around him. But for now, he’s lax and warm still, soft and mellow as he pushes in to the hilt.  
  
He wrecks that soft little hole, head thrown back as he finds his pleasure, comes deep inside it. When Lotor pulls away from Lance’s throat, it’s a gaping cavern, still bleeding from the spines all over the Galra’s prick, cum dripping out of it. Some even lands on the boy’s cheek, dripping over his nose, just under his now forever horrified expression.  
  
Lotor smirks wider, lets the body fall right next to its head. The prettiest paladin had a lovely use. Maybe he’ll find him another one. This one was much too short-lived.  
  
“Someone take a picture. I’d like this scene to last much longer.”  
  
At that, Lotor grins even wider.  
  
“And I’m sure Voltron would very much like to have news of their little friend. They must be quite worried about him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, isn't warm in there. Don't hate me please. Or too much.  
> I hope Lotor is a huge piece of shit.  
> Don't forget to comment and kudos if you liked this.  
> I wrote it. So I litteraly cannot judge you.


End file.
